Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit having a first logic unit with an activation input and with two outputs, which are connected to a respective input of a second logic unit via a respective signal line. The first logic unit outputs a first potential level at both outputs in the deactivated state and a second potential level on at least one of the outputs in the activated state. The second logic unit has at least two outputs, at which it generates potential changes depending on potential changes at its inputs.